Toast Cat
Toast Cat was a Nyan Cat variation that was the original default on Nyan.Cat back in April 20th 2011. It has a slice of buttered toast for its body and has the normal Nyan Cat theme song. The''' 'rainbow is the same as the normal Nyan Cat, but it is darker in shade and the purple is split into indigo and violet, making this Nyan Cat unique, due to having a seven color rainbow streak trail. The toast body does not move, but the cat does, which makes it look like the cat is ''stuck in the toast rather than being merged with the toast. The face, paws and tail look different and is not an 8-bit cat and also, unlike the nyan cat, it is a Silver Tabby instead of a Russian Blue. For some strange reason, this nyan cat has a backwards animation and is also faster in animation speed than the original nyan cat. This cat first appeared on the 20th April 2011 and remained on Nyan.Cat from 20th April 2011-February 3rd 2012. The Easter Eggs for the website were introduced at the same time of Toast Cat's creation. Sadly, the Nyan.Cat website became broken on February 7th 2012, resulting in a broken, straight, motionless rainbow and no nyan cat, but the music still plays and the stars still move across the screen. Since then, the Toast Cat has never returned. The Toast Cat from the beginning to its end can be found on Wayback Machine. It is sad that the Toast cat never returned... Other Toast Cats There was a Ganja Toast Cat from Nyan.Cat that could be achieved if you nyan for 420 seconds with the "Lower Volume" Easter Egg. As you may have guessed, the Ganja Toast Cat has the normal nyan cat theme song as the tune in the background, nothing else. This only works on the earliest version of Toast Cat though (20th April 2011) so Wayback Machine has to be set to that date. This was actually mistaken as a Brazilian Toast Cat by many people all over the web attempting "Brazilian/Epileptic Nyan Cat" challenges back in the 2011-2012 era of Nyan.Cat. Also, the actual "Ganja Nyan Cat" was the result of someone stealing the Rasta Nyan Cat, claiming it as their own and renaming it to "Ganja Nyan Cat". This resulted in someone creating their own version which was a normal nyan cat wearing a Ganja hat under the incorrect name unintentionally. This then lead to Nyan.cat making their own version using the design of the new version of the Ganja Cat which a person had copied another person who had stolen and renamed the original Rasta Nyan Cat. Since Toast Cat had gone from the Website,Nyan.cat soon fixed this with their newer Ganja Cat and renamed it to Jamaicnyan. Other people also made spoofs of Toast Cat. Sadly, many of these spoofs that were made are named as "Nyan Cat", which, even though Toast Cat is still a Nyan, it is not the original Nyan Cat. An examples of these spoofs is "Nyan Nyan Cat German mit Nationalhymne (Techno Version)" by omfgungg (which has since been removed from YouTube.) Trivia Nyaning with Toast Cat for long enough activates an Easter Egg to enable Nyanaoke Mode (Nyan Cat Karaoke) with a button. Doing the same with the "Lower Volume Easter Egg" but for only 420 seconds makes the Toast Cat turn into the Ganja Toast Cat. Ganja Toast Cat is designed off of a YouTuber's Ganja Nyan Cat, which is spoofed off of a YouTube video thief's version who had stolen Rasta Nyan Cat. Toast Cat was the first Nyan to use a seven color unique rainbow, instead of the normal six colored one. There are a few Toast Cat Spoofs that can be found on YouTube Steak...Category:Appears on Nyan.Cat Category:Cats Category:Space Category:Nyan Cat Variations Category:Nyan Cat Song Category:Food Category:Happy Category:Not Based off the Original Sprite Category:Unique Rainbows Category:Stars Category:Colored Backdrop